


Does He Know That We Bleed The Same?

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Bromance, Chronology Doesn't Exist, Epic Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland Feels, Jace Wayland Plays the Piano, Less Angsty Than Summary Suggests, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Piano, Short & Sweet, Very Background And Temporary Breakup, What Is Consistency?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Jace plays for Alec to comfort him after the break up with Magnus.





	Does He Know That We Bleed The Same?

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT! The fic should be read with “Where’s my love” piano solo played on repeat in the background. Trust me, the experience will be hella more magical that way. Here's Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/track/2RqkU8EcbTQJyg1KSIneN3
> 
> This fic is not quite canon compliant, it's just handing somewhere in no consistency void of fit the blanks however you want. The blame is on Twitter, as usual, specifically Nika and Blue, I love you, darlings.

The gentle, quiet notes of the melody are soft like the beanbag Alec is resting on. He and Jace dragged their comforters to the library, laying them over on the carpet near the piano and putting the beanbag atop, creating a nest on the floor like they did since they were kids.

 

The library door is locked and kept that way with a rune, the key resting on the windowsill, rain softly hitting the glass as the music flows through the room.

 

Alec knows he fucked up and although his cheeks are dry for the first time in those past few days, his eyes are still red from crying. 

 

And yet, for the first time since Magnus walked away from him, he feels calm, almost serene, safe in the warm, candle lit space of the library, in an old hoodie, on a beanbag way too small for him and serving as a pillow more than a seat, on the comforters laid on the floor.

 

The droplets gentle drumming mixes with the piano’s song, perfect, painfully beautiful, comforting.

 

Jace’s head is bent over the keys, golden hair making him glow like a halo in teh candle light, eyes half closed as the world around him disappears and there’s only the piano left. Alec always loved those days Jace let himself relax and just sat down to play. 

 

He knows the story about Valentine’s A+ teaching techniques, and he’s always in awe of Jace’s strength, always in wonder over the fact Jace can still play, even find solace in the music.

 

The keys yield under his fingers willingly, true magic in black lacquered box, filling the room with a sound of real comfort.

 

Alec allows it to soothe his heart.

 

_ Does he know that we bleed the same? _

 

The last note echoes around the room for what seems like hours, until the rain washes it off, leaving only its own repetitive melody.

 

Jace opens his eyes and meets Alec’s across the room, his parabatai’s hand beckoning him closer. He stands up from the piano, crossing the space in a few steps, his feet bare except for pink socks with duckling pattern Izzy gifted him for last birthday in a decidedly unfunny attempt at a joke.

 

Jace loves those socks.

 

He lays down next to Alec, resting his head next to his parabatai’s, their foreheads almost touching.

 

“That was beautiful, Jace.”

 

The words are quiet, but they’re close enough Jace can hear them loud and clear, blushing and avoiding Alec’s gaze.

 

“Did it help some? How are you feeling?”

 

Alec doesn’t think about the answer, just smiles.

 

“Better. Relaxed, not tense, for the first time since it happened.Calm. But I still miss Magnus.”

 

Jace puts his arms around Alec’s waist and tugs him closer until Alec’s head is tucked under his chin and they’re cuddling.

 

“He still loves you, Alec, you know he does.”

 

Alec humms against Jace’s chest, still unsure but more willing to believe than ever.

 

“You’ll find your way back to each other, Alec. We’ll figure it out together. If you don’t just drift back together, I will help you win him back.”

 

Alec laughs, shifting away a bit, so he can look at Jace.

 

“Okay. So what about your love life?”

 

“What? I don’t have a love life, Alec, you know that.”

 

Jace says it half jokingly, but half serious, with a sad frown marring his face, and Alec thinks how his mismatched eyes seem the darker hazel now more than the bright, hopeful blue they usually are.

 

“Is it… Maia?”

 

Jace shakes his head in wonder. He think about how much this resembles the weird run in with Sebastian last week, when he also listened to Jace play and asked the same question. How similar that seemingly was, yet how different it is, because it’s Alec.

 

“No. I mean… I’m not really interested in being used as a sex toy to deal with her anger issues.”

 

He grabs Alec tighter when he tries to stand, holding him close with a bit more force than necessary.

 

“That being said it was a one-night stand between two consenting adults and I would very much appreciate it if you refrained from killing her.”

 

Alec huffs.

 

“Anyway, it’s not… not  _ that _ wolf.”

 

He bites his lip, letting Alec go and moving from the bean bag to the floor, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

 

Alec sits up cross legged next to him and leans above him, tilting his head questioningly and raising an inquiring eyebrow.

 

“Promise not to be mad?”

 

Jace sounds genuinely scared Alec will hate him, his eyes pleading, so Alec does the only thing he can, hits him over the head.

 

“Idiot.”

 

Jace glares, but he’s fighting a smile. It takes him a few long seconds to speak up.

 

“...his name is Bat.”

 

Alec tilts his head some more as if processing the information.

 

“So you’re bi?”

 

“Pan, I think. I dunno about the whole labels thing. I just… you know, Simon introduced us and I just… Alec, he’s so perfect!”

 

Jace practically whines, and his eyes resemble tiny blue hearts, and Alec snorts.

 

“Oh really?”

 

Jace humms affirmatively.

 

“Yeah, except I’m all new to this and I have no idea how to do this. And I don’t even know if he’s into guys but by the angel… He’s so soft and pure and innocent. Handsome and sexy and completely unaware of that, and he smiles at everyone and now here’s the best part… he’s a DJ.”

 

Alec laughs, laying down next to Jace.

 

“Okay. Sound cool. So…” He takes a deep breath. “You said we’ll figure out together, right? We’re getting my Magnus back and we’ll get you that Bat too.”

 

Jace rolls his eyes, but smiles.

 

***

 

The gentle, quiet notes of the melody are soft like the beanbag Alec is resting on. He and Jace dragged their comforters to the library, laying them over on the carpet near the piano and putting the beanbag atop, creating a nest on the floor like they did since they were kids.

 

The library door are locked and kept that way with a rune and a touch of magic, the key resting on the windowsill, soft rays of the setting sun bathing the library in golden glow as the music flows through the room.

 

Alec’s fingers are intertwined with Magnus where he’s curled around him from behind, playing big spoon to the Shadowhunter and placing soft kisses against his deflect rune to the quiet rhythm of the song.

 

Jace’s head is bent over the keys, golden hair making him glow like a halo in the setting sun, eyes half closed as the world around him disappears and there’s only the piano left. Bat is curled in wolf form on the bench next to him, furry head in Jace’s lap.

 

The keys yield under his fingers willingly, true magic in black lacquered box, filling the room with a sound of real comfort.

 

Alec can’t remember ever feeling this at home.

 

_ Does he know that we bleed the same? _

 

The last note echoes around the room for what seems like hours, nothing but silence and Bat’s heavy breathing until Magnus giggles, Alec’s hair tickling his neck.

 

Jace opens his eyes and meets Alec’s across the room, his parabatai smiling at his brother with his canine boyfriend. Jace gently nudges Bat and stands up from the piano, the two of them trudging over to the nest of pillows Magnus summoned, declaring the nest of two comforters and a beanbag too small.

 

He lays down next to Alec, Bat settling atop of him and refusing to change despite Jace asking him to. Alec laughs, noting how empty Jace’s words are when he’s scratching Bat behind the ears.

 

“That was beautiful, Jace.”

 

“Really not bad, blondie.”

 

Magnus agrees with Alec, and Jace flips him a bird, but he ducks his head and smiles gratefully before burying his face in Bat’s fur.

 

Jace shakes his head in wonder. He think about how much this resembles that time he played for Alec to comfort him after he and Magnus broke up. But now Alec and Magnus have each other back, and Jace has Bat.

 

Bat, who’s practically purring, like an overgrown cat, rather than a huge wolf, Bat who loves him with all his fucked past, who loves him with all his insecurities and flaws. Bat, who loves him unconditionally, like no one but Alec did before.

 

“Sappy looks good on you.”

 

Alec nudges him, half jokingly, but half serious, a soft smile on his face, thinking how the mismatched eyes seem to shine, bluer than the clear sky, filled with hope and finally free from pain.

 

Jace rolls his eyes, but smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime you comment Jace gets cuddles from Bat. Come on, you know he deserves them.


End file.
